Princess of Darkness
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Elena has a boyfriend; Stefan Salvatore. He seems perfect. But he is vampire. And his brother Damon is one too. And he will stop at nothing to Elena. But what if he does?


Princess of Darkness

**K new story!  
>I got this idea when I was reading Vampire Diaries. I know, some chapters are gonna be rip off's. I'm gonna copy some chapters in the Awkening and the Struggle. Hope that's cool? See I haven't memorized anything from the book. But not the whole story is gonna copied. The copying part is just in the story. I will warn I will copy. This story begins when Elena first met Damon. I'm changing some things, though. Nothing mager!<strong>

**Warning! Extract taken from book!**

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter 1

Elena's pov

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>no<em>," said Meredith, exasperated. The lights flickered again, went out, and returned dimly once more.

"I can't read a thing," I said, staring at what now seemed to be a featureless piece of white paper. I looked up at Bonnie and Meredith and saw two white blobs of faces.

"Something must be wrong with the emergency generator," said Merdith." I'll get Mr Shelby."  
>"Can't we just finish tomorrow?" Bonnie said plaintively.<br>"Tomorrow's Saturday," I said." And we were supposed to have done this last week."

"I'll get Mr Shelby," said Meredith again." Come on, Bonnie, you're goning with me."  
>I began," We could all go -" but Meredith interuppted.<br>"If we all go and we can't find him. then we can't get back in. Come on, Bonnie, it's only inside the school."

"But it's _dark_ there."  
>"It's dark everywhere; it's night-time. Come <em>on; <em>with the two of us it'll be safe." She dragged an unwilling Bonnie to the door." Elena, don't let anybody else in."

"As if you had to tell me," I said, letting them out and then watching them go a few paces down the hall. At the point at which they began to merge with with the dimness, I stepped back inside and shut the door.

Well, this was a fine mess, at my mother used to say. I moved over to the cardboard box Meredith had brought and began stacking filing folders and notebooks back inside it. In this light I could see them only as vague shapes. There was no sound at all but my own breathing and the sounds I made. I was alone in the huge, dim room -

Someone was watching me.

I didn't know how I knew, but I was sure. Someone behind me in the dark gymnasium, watching. _Eyes in the dark,_ the old man had said. Vickie had said it, too. And now there were eyes on me. I whirled quicklyto face the room. straining my own eyes to see into the shadows, trying not even to breathe. I was terrified that that if I made a sound the thing out there would get me. But I could see nothing, hear nothing.

The benches were dim, menacing shapes stretching into nothingness And the far end of the room was simply a featureless grey fog. Dark mist, I thought, and I could feel every muscle agonisingly tense as I listened desperately. Oh God, what was that soft whispering sound? It must be my imagination.

Suddenly, my mind was clear. I had to get out of this place, _now_. There was real danger here, not just fantasy. Something was out there, something evil, something that wanted me. And I was all alone.

Something moved in the shadows.

My scream froze in my throat. My muscles were frozen too, held motionless by my terror - and by some nameless force. Helplessly, I watched as the shape in the darkness moved out of the shadows and towards me. It seemed almost as if the darkness itself had come to life and was coalescing as I watched, taking on form - human form, the form of a young man.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you."

****This next part was in my head****

He stepped out of the darkness, for good. He was quite handsome. And his vioce was deep and menacing. He had dark hair. And wore only black; soft black boots, black top, black pants, and leather jacket. He was smiling evilly, as he sauntered forward. Toward me.

"I wasn't scared . . . just surprised." I mumbled. Something about him made me scared.

Like he was incredably dangerous." Why are you here?" I asked.  
>"The door was open." He said, still smiling.<p>

"No one else is supposed to be in here. Who are you anyway?" I said, still packing the box.  
>He smiled." The name's Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." He said.<p>

I froze. Did he just say Salvatore?" Stefan never told me he had a brother." I said, staring at Damon. I did not see a family resemblance.

"Stefan's not one to talk about his family. And I just got here, he doesn't know anything about my arrival." Damon said, continuing to step forward.

I stopped packing the box and backed away. Damon was alarmingly close. And I, I didn't like it." Oh. But you should really tell him about your arrival." I said.

Damon was following me." Yes, I should. But that means I won't get to spend time with you as often." He said.  
>"Well . . . that's too bad then, I think." I said, backing into wall.<p>

Damon lean against the wall. Holding me there with his arms." That would be too bad. Cause then we wouldn't be able to do this." He said, as he closed his eyes and leant forward.

Oh, God, No! He was abouted to kiss me. Come on Elena pluck up some courage.

I thought about Stefan and began to get angry. I slapped him across the face. Hard.

So hard that my hand stung. And Damon was trying to sort his jaw. He had a surprised expression." What the hell," I yelled." If you're here to taunt Stefan then leave me out of it! Just leave now. While you still have a shread a pride."

I got that off my chest.

I pushed Damon off me. And walked back to the boxes. He laughed, loudly. It startled me. I turned and gave him a confused look. He clapped." That was great. You actually caught me off guard. Stefan has taught you well, that you must beware of me." He said, smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about Damon?" I demanded.  
>"Oh! His hasn't told you. Well, this is awkward." He said, still smiling.<p>

"Wait, Damon. What hasn't Stefan told me?" I asked, as Damon was about to leave.  
>"Let's just say. You will find out soon enough." He said.<p>

His eyes bored into mine. His beautiful midnight black eyes . . .

I pulled away. I turned around and blushed deeply. I could feel his smirk." Goodbye, lovely Elena."

I turned and he was gone.

Why do I feel like I just got into serious danger?

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys think?<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Plz REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


End file.
